MD Sports Diversity Details
MD Sports Diversity Details INTRODUCTION Ditheko & Molupe Sports Diversity (MD Sports Diversity) has started an energetic process that will enable primary and high schools, local sports from around Matjhabeng communities to finally participate free in the mainstream of huge Sports Development & Entertainment Industry. Whereas we believe that all different schools and local teams will be interested in participating in the development industry should organize for their best team. We hereby establish a sports development and entertainment industry for all local and school sports development in Matjhabeng. The first tournaments starts with Paseka Sekese Youths Soccer Spectacular which shall be known as the (Psek Spectacular) from April, 04 2017 – 26 May 2017, The June 16 Youths Soccer Tournament (June, 16-18 2017, Ladies Football Entertainment (09 August 2017), By Ditheko & Molupe Sports Diversity. All these events were planned already for next year and other tournaments shall be planned thoroughly. 1. NAME 1.1 The name of the Organization will be Ditheko & Molupe Sport Diversity. 1.2 Its shortened name will be MD SPORTS DIVERSITY (MDSD) 2. OBJECTIVES The Organization is established: 2.1 To relieve laziness, tiredness to scholars and learners, urge and desire and to promote the benefit of the youth of the Lejweleputswa and the district are of Matjhabeng and it environs (hereinafter described as the ("the area of benefit") without distinction of age, sex, race, disability, political, religious or other opinion, statutory authorities, voluntary organizations and beneficiaries in a common effort to Sports Entertainment Industry. 2.2 To establish or to secure the establishment of a Sports Development Center (hereinafter called "the Center") and to maintain it and to manage to cooperate with any local organizations and or Organizations in the maintenance and management of such a Center for activities promoted by the Organization and its constituent bodies in furtherance of the above objects. (a) In furtherance of the above objects, but not further or otherwise, the Organization may; Provide, develop, organize or secure the provision of social services: upgrading sports fields and or constructing playing grounds. Educational: stationary, school uniform/school shoes as prize given, sports and recreational facilities, and practical assistance for sports development within the area of benefit; 2.3 Provide, develop, organize, or secure the provision of sports events publishing, news, photos and videos and refer those in need of professional assistance to the relevant agencies. 2.4 Provide, develop, organize or secure the benefit of our youths and refer those are fit to Premier League teams, trials hosted by Professional teams or any other Professional sports. 2.5 Provide, maintain and equip, or assist in the provision. Maintenance and equipment of, premises and designed to carry out the objects of the Organization; 3.6 Obtain collect and receive money by way of grants, donations, sponsors, bequests, legacies or other lawful method, provided that Organization may not engage in any form of permanent trading. 2.7 Purchase, take on lease in exchange, hire or otherwise acquire any real or personal property and any rights and privileges necessary for the promotion of the above objects and construct, maintain and alter any building which the Organization may think necessary for the promotion of its objects; 2.8 Make any regulations for any property which may be so acquired; 2.9 Subjects to any consents as may be required by law, sell, let, mortgage, dispose of or turn to account all or any of the property or assets of the Organization with a view to the furtherance of its objects; 2.10 Receive money on deposit or loan and borrow or raise money in such manner as the Organization shall think fit subjects to consents as may be required by law; 2.11 Recruit and train: Youths, volunteers, employees and members with relevant skills to carry out the objects of the Organization; 2.12 Employ and pay any person or persons, not being a member of the Management Committee referred to (“the Committee”, to supervise, organize, and carry on the work of the Organization and make all reasonable and necessary provision for the payment of remuneration to employees; b. The Organization’s secondary objectives will be: 2.13 To work in collaboration with other organizations that mainly deals with sports, like soccer, netball, women’s football, and any other activities related to sports. 2.14 To collaborate with schools and local teams or any club/team interested to promote the objects of the Organization. 2.15 To develop and recruit our youths talent both schools and local by organizing sports events across Matjhabeng. 2.16 We hope this will help to reduce the number of youths from drinking alcohol, using drug abuse, unwanted falling pregnancy of young girls at early stage. 2.1.7 To create jobs for our youths according to the availability of possessions herein.. 2.18 MD Sports Diversity Sports Diversity shall register as a non-profit. Tax Exempt Corporation formed to promote, develop, and advance the cause of sports for all within its territory. It shall be the mission of MD Sports Diversity Sports Diversity to develop, produce, educate and to provide sports and educational services to our youths, promote and stimulate interest in the sports development or sports entertainment industry. 2.19 Offering quality sports practices for youths and adults since 2001 by Molupe and Ditheko Sports Diversity. 2.20 Emphasis placed on the talent development - Recreational - Competitive. Training programs for players and referees. 3. Marketing How we market our business? We shall share our tournament's events, news or any other works to: • Social Media, like Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, etc. • Posts to Google sites, like YouTube, Google+, and other sites, etc. • Online publishers. 4. Events/Tournaments Dates PSek Spectacular 04 April 2017 - 26 May (annually) June 16 Soccer Tournament 16 - 18 June 2017 (annually) Women” Football 09 – 29 August 2017 Lejweleputswa Soccer Tournament N/A Welkom Football Spectacular N/A Masters Soccer Tourn N/A Free State Schools Football Entertainment N/A Ladies Soccer Spectacular N/A Primary Schools Tournament N/A High Schools Tournament N/A Mosa Lebusa N/A Lerato Manzini N/A 5. Targeted Areas/The Areas of Benefit • Welkom • Allanridge. • Hennenman. • Odendaalsrus. • Virginia. 6. Prizes to be awarded 1. Winners Soccer kit, Floating Trophy and Gold-Medals 2. Runners-Up Soccer kit, Silva-Medals 3. Third-Runners Bronze-Medals 4. Player of the Tourn Trophy 5. Man of Match Trophy 6. Top Goal-scorer Trophy 7. Best Goal-Keeper Trophy 8. Best Coach Trophy